What should have happened after elena turned
by Lidyabu
Summary: Elena turns in season episode 1 this FF takes place after. She's in-love with Stefan but the sire-bond still exists. Tyler teaches her how to overcome it. Multiple delena scenes but it WILL be stelena endgame. OTP STELENA
1. Chapter 1

"I'm a vampire. I don't want to be. A vampire is a monster, I can't, I can't be a monster. " Elena tells Stefan in shock, her emotions heightened. Stefan 's worried about Elena because he loves her. He doesn't want her to be in pain. "Elena, I'm sorry." Stefan tells her. He's being eaten up by guilt; he should have saved her and Matt. Stefan should have saved both of them. "You shouldn't be a vampire, this is my fault." Stefan continued to speak. Elena rubbed her hand against her cheek wiping away her tears. "_This_, me being a vampire. It's not your fault. Stefan, it was my choice and you respected it. But I shouldn't be a vampire." She tells him. Stefan nods, tears are filling his eyes. She's miserable; Stefan sees that she would rather be dead. "Stefan, a part of me wants to stake myself in the heart. Get rid of the misery but I can't loose you." She tells him. She loves him and she'd rather be miserable as a vampire than dead without him. "I love you so much." Stefan tells her and wraps her in his arms. Elena cries into Stefan's shoulder and they eventually go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan drops Elena over at her house. He goes home soon after. How could Elena be a vampire? How could he let that happen? Stefan marches into the Salvatore boarding house and faces an angry Damon. "How could you Stefan? How could you be stupid enough to save a bus boy, Matt Donavan? What the hell was in your mind?" Damon tells Stefan. "Don't, Damon. She told me to save Matt." Stefan tells him. He regrets it enough without Damon. "It was Elena's choice. She didn't know that she would wake up as a vampire. It wasn't a part of her plan." Stefan tells Damon. "And dying was?" Damon asks back. Stefan grabs the bourbon and flings it across the room towards Damon. "Damn it Damon, of course it wasn't!" Damon walks up the stairs and doesn't turn back. Stefan sighs and sits on the couch across from the fireplace. Why? He asks himself. Stefan picks up his phone and dials Elena's number. She answers. "Hey." She tells Stefan. "Jeremy let you in, right?" Stefan asks and she nods. She realizes that he didn't see her nod and says, "Yeah. He let me in but he's staying over at Matt's tonight since I'm newly a vampire." There's a pause of silence. "Stefan, I was supposed to die when I fell of that bridge. I- I don't want to be the exact thing that my adoptive parents spent there lives hunting." She continues. Before a minute of silence passes, there he is. Stefan stands in Elena's room facing her. Elena's covered in tears and has her phone in her hand. "I need to learn how to control myself. What would have happened if Jeremy had had a scrape last night when I came home?" Elena asked Stefan. "You would have controlled yourself because he's your brother. You love him." Stefan tells her. "I know. I know. But what is it was an innocent person? I would have killed them." Elena wipes her tears with her sleeve. Stefan takes her into a tight hug. "I'll help you control your bloodlust. I promise. Elena, remember to keep your daylight ring. We'll take this one day at a time." He tells her and She falls asleep with her body against his, slowly as the day fades.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go!" Stefan calls as Elena runs down the stairs. Elena and Stefan head towards the woods and stop at Stefan's usual spot. "There" Stefan whispers at Elena as he points at a deer. She nods. "Really Stefan?" Damon asks loudly causing the deer to flee. "Damon." Elena sighs frustrated. "Damon please get out of here." Stefan asks Damon full of irritation. Damon laughs. "You can't get Elena's first ever drink of blood as full vampire to be from an animal. A deer. Elena won't be able to keep the blood down. She needs blood from the vein." Damon says. Stefan shakes his head. "Get lost, Damon." Stefan says. "As you wish baby brother but I'm warning you, she'll throw it all up." Damon tells them and dashes away. "There. He's gone." Stefan whispers and kisses Elena on the cheek. "I don't know if I can do this Stefan. The animals here, they're so" Elena trails off. "Defenseless?" Stefan asks as a completion of her sentence. She nods. "Think about it Elena, it's an animal or a human." Stefan tells her. "You know what, you're right. It's one or the other." Elena says and kisses him strongly on the lips. "I love you." Stefan tells her. "Me too." She says back. "Look." Stefan points at another deer. Possibly the same one. Elena nods. I know what I have done. She thinks to herself and on the count of three. She attacks. She drinks and drinks as the light drains out of the poor animal. She looks at Stefan, blood's dripping down he chin. "I- I killed it." She says. "It's alright." He tells her. She sheds a tear. "I killed a deer as it was drinking water." She continues. "How can I keep killing animals?" she asks. "Eventually you'll control your thirst. You'll drink from different animals and won't drain any of them." He tells her. She nods and breaths deeply in. "I'm going to be ok right?" she ask and Stefan nods. "We're all going to be just fine." He tells her. They hug. Suddenly out of surprise Elena flinches and cringes and pukes up blood. She keeps puking. "What's?" Elena tries to say. "What's happening?" Elena coughs up blood. She goes on her knees and struggles for breath as she pukes more. "Elena?" Stefan sits next to her concerned one hand on her back. "What just happened?" Elena asks placing her hand on her chin. "I don't know." Stefan says and Elena stares at her hands that are covered in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damon!" Stefan yells entering the boarding house with Elena in one arm. "Damon! What the hell did you do to Elena?" Stefan yell louder. "What Stefan?" Damon says grudgingly walking down the stairs. "What did you do to Elena?" Stefan asks.

"What?" Damon asks.

"Yeah, What did you do to her? Why can't she keep down animal blood?"

"Oh god. I'm having a huge lump of the 'I told you so' syndrome." Damon tells Stefan with an undying smirk on his face.

"Damon, this isn't a joke." Stefan tells him seriously

"Ok, Ok. I honestly have no idea what's wrong with her. And jeez, Elena, help yourself to the bathroom." Damon says looking at Elena covered in blood.

"How the hell did you get her here?" Damon asks

"We were in the car, she lay down."

"Are the blood bags where they always are?" Stefan asks

Damon nods, "Wash off, I'll get you a blood bag." Stefan tells Elena. And walks down the stairs and Elena heads to the bathroom. Elena washes her face and stairs at herself in the mirror. "You're not going to be able to drink the blood bags either. You're a vampire Elena, you're first feed at _least _should be from the vein." Damon tells her stepping into the bathroom. "Go away. If I drink from the vein, there's no knowing that I can stop drinking. And I can't kill someone. I refuse to do it." Elena tells Damon. He nods. "I get it. But you have to kill a human. You have to experience it." Damon tells her and walks out of the bathroom. Elena sighs and steps out as well. "Damon. Wait," she says. "I know, I just don't know if I can handle that right now." Elena admits. "I'm here if you need help." He tells her back. Elena smiles and so does he and they both walk into the living room. "Here," Stefan hands Elena the blood bag. She nods and drinks it. "There. I drank it." She states and smiles at Stefan. He smiles back, relived. Elena's face turns pale again and, once more, she starts to puke. "Oh my god." Elena says, her mouth full of blood. Stefan grabs a bucket and holds her hair back. "Damon, get a wet towel." Stefan tells him and Damon brings a cold wet towel for Elena. "Thanks." She tells them and wipes the extra blood. Stefan takes away the bucket and the towel. "Can I go upstairs? I need some wrest." Elena tells them and as soon as they nod, she heads up. Stefan sighs and sits in his chair. "Damon, what do I do?" Stefan asks. "Wow Stefan, you must be pretty desperate if you're asking the guy that's in love with your girlfriend for advice. About your girlfriend." Damon smiles. Stefan shakes his head, "I don't have a choice Damon. I love her and I'm worried about her." He tells Damon. "I'll go talk to her." Damon tells Stefan. Stefan nods, what else is he supposed to do? His brother's willing to help. "Elena?" Damon asks as he walks into the room. "Well color me surprised. I heard you walking and thought you were Stefan. Since when does the evil Damon Salvatore get concerned about people?" Elena asked Damon and very briefly tightened her lips a made a slight smile. "What's wrong with me?" Elena asked Damon. "I don't know. But I think that as long as you drink fresh blood, you'll be fine." Elena looked at him puzzled "Maybe, but why couldn't I drink from an animal?" Elena asked. "We'll have to figure that out." Damon said and gave a hand to Elena. "Come on. I'm going to take you somewhere." He told her. They walked out of the room together. "Hey, Stefan. I'm going tot take Elena hunting humans one time ok?" Damon tells Stefan. "Human hunting?" Stefan asks and Elena looks at Damon. She didn't know that that was the plan. "Sure. Why not? I'll be there to stop her if she goes too far." He tells Stefan. "Damon, your track record with stopping me from going too far isn't too good." Stefan tells Damon. Damon always pressured Stefan into breaking his animal diet. "Let's go Elena." Damon says grabbing her arm. He pulls Elena out of the house and she doesn't resist. She _obeys._


	5. Chapter 5

"Damon, I can't drink human blood." Elena tells him. "Why not?" He asks and without answering she looks back at him. "How about Mattie blue eyes?" Damon suggests. "So that I have to live with the fact that I drained one of my best friends? No thanks Damon." Elena tells him with a straight voice. "Fine." Damon sighs. "Lets get out of here though. I'm going to take you somewhere." Damon tells her and he brings out his car.

"Ladies first" Damon says as he opens the door for Elena. He steps in the drivers seat. "Where are we going?" Elena asks. "We're going to a place I like to think of as a way to feel alive." They drive at 85 on a 35 lain. There's no worrying now that they're vampires. Elena looks at Damon, smiles and continues looking around. They pull to a stop.

"Welcome to my favorite bar." They walk in. "Your alcohol tolerance is a lot higher now. Might as well enjoy it." He tells her. "Alright." She says grabbing a bottle of beer and chugging it down. Damon smiles. _This _is the free-spirited girl he always loved. 'I'm glad that she's a vampire' he says to himself.

They have fun for a while but some men getting in a fight causes silence. "Screw you man! You go around sleeping with my woman, what do you expect?" A guy screams at another guy. He grabs an empty beer bottle, breaks one end and is about to attack when the guy gets pushed back. He falls over and hits his head. He rubs his hand against his head revealing blood. "Look what you've done you sick bastard!" he yells.

Elena looks at Damon, her eyes turn read and her veins get revealed. "Blood." She whispers under her breath, knowing that Damon will hear her. "Shit." He mumbles and grabs her arm and walks her out. "Damon." Elena says on the verge of tears. "I need blood Damon. I'm freaking hungry. I'm _starving." _She tells him.

"Blood bags and animals are out of our choices. Here, feed on me." He tells her. She looks at him puzzled. "Now?" she asks. He leads he down a back stairs to a small street with no one on it. "Now." As he commands, she starts to feed on him. As soon as she's satisfied she looks up at him. Blood drips down her chin. "Thanks." She says and wipes it. "No problem." He tells her back.

Her face goes pale and Damon knows what that indicates. She's going to barf. "Count to ten." He tells her dashing off and coming back with a plastic bag. He gives it to her and holds her hair back as she throws up into it. "You all right?" he asks her. "I want to go home. I want to go to Stefan." She tells him and they drive back in silence.

"Stefan! There's something wrong with Elena!" Damon yells and Stefan runs down the stairs and faces Elena whose eyes are over flowing with tears by the minute. He runs towards her and wraps her in his arms. "Thanks for bringing her back." Stefan tells Damon. Damon nods, "No problem." He says and walks right back out of the door.

"I'll call Matt over. It'll be a quick feed. I'll keep you under control." He tells her and grabs his phone. Elena walks back into the bathroom and takes another shower. "Do you believe that that's my second shower in 3 hours? It's ridiculous." She tells Stefan and sits next to him. "What if I can't drink human blood either?" she asks him. "What do I do?" he shakes his head. "We'll find a way, Elena." She nods.

"I came as soon as I could. Are you alright Elena?" Matt asks as he enters the house. "I'm sorry Matt. I just don't see a choice." Elena tells him. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." He tells her and hugs her. He hands her his wrist and she drinks. She doesn't stop until Stefan pulls her away. Not with force but a plain gesture is still needed. "Thanks." She tells him taking in a deep breath. "Thanks." She says again and buries her face into Stefan's shoulder.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"It worked. I can feed off of humans." Elena smiles at Matt. "Thanks. Thanks Matt." She tells him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damon!" Elena calls out looking for him. "Damon! I can feed off humans!" Elena yells louder. Stefan and Matt left for Elena to rest. But Elena wants to talk to Damon. "Elena? Stefan told me you were going home to wrest. Him and Matt went out to the Mystic Grill." Elena nods. "I know. I'm just not in the mood to wrest. Come on, let's go. Have _fun_." Elena tells Damon. He squints his eyes trying to decide if Elena's in her right mind or not. "Sure." He decides and tells her.

"Where would you like to go?" Damon asks her. "Let's go somewhere that humans can't go to. Somewhere that would kill them. " She tells him. They get into the car. "Where?" Damon asks. "I don't know! Let's go to the mountains and find a steep cliff to jump off of." She tells him enthusiastically. "I know _just _the place. Don't mistake me for a romantic though." Damon tells her and they start to drive. "This is amazing." Elena tells him as the wind goes through her hair. "Yeah, it is." He says finally as he steps out of the car.

"We climb from here." Damon tells her. "No climbing. We're vampires. You see that extra chunk of rock over there? It's not too high. We can jump there." She tells him and they both do so. "Wow." He says stopping and turning around. "Ok, next, you see that over there? We jump there and climb ok?" Damon tells her and she nods. They jump. "Wow. We're so high up!" Elena screams when they reach the top.

"The view's amazing. If we wait a little we could watch the sunset." He tells her. "We have all of the time in the world" she says with a big smile plastered across her face. "Do you hear that?" she asks Damon. He nods. "The chirps of the birds are so much clearer now." She tells Damon. "They are. Perks of being a vampire." They smile at each other and there's a pause of silence.

"What if I hurt someone?" Elena asks Damon. Damon looks at her. "I mean, what if I hadn't stopped feeding off of Matt?" she asks. "Matt would have stopped you. Damon tells her. "What if I hurt him?" She asks. "You did hurt him Elena. You bit into his arm and drank his blood. But if you hadn't you would have perished from dehydration and starvation overtime." Damon tells her. "I became a vampire saving his life. I'm not going to be selfish with his life." Elena tells him. "That's the thing, you have to be a bit selfish." He tells her.

Elena sighs. "Look, that cloud is sort of shaped like a star." She tells him. Damon smiles. "And that cloud is exactly, flawlessly shaped like a cloud." He says and she bursts out laughing. "Oh my god, you're so stupid." She tells him.

Time passes as the sunset comes and it starts to become dark. "Stefan's to get worried." Damon tells Elena. "He probably will." She says in an accepting voice. "Don't you care?" he asks her. "I do, but I'm being a bit selfish. I'm going to enjoy these moments in life." She tells him. There's a pause but than he kisses her. She kisses him back.

"Wait," she tells him opening her eyes. "I can't kiss you. I chose Stefan." She tells him. "You're right. Sorry." Damon tells her sitting up as well. "We should go." She tells him and jumps off of the cliff.

The drive home is filled with music from the 70's. It's not as awkward as Elena had thought that it would have been. "Thanks for taking me there, I had fun." Elena tells Damon and steps towards her front door. "Elena." Stefan says relieved as he steps out of her house. "I'm glad you're alright." Stefan tells her. "Oh, Stefan. I really need to talk to you." Damon tells Stefan as Elena kisses Stefans cheek and goes into her house. "Yes Damon?" Stefan asks. "Elena can'T keep down vampire blood either. She told me that she could drink human blood but it's still not normal in the slightest that she can't' drink blood bags or animal blood." Damon tells his brother. "Wait, how do you know that she can't drink vampire blood?" Stefan asks. "We went out to a bar and someone had an accident, she was getting all vampire mode on and she drank my blood than we went home because she barfed it all up." Damon tells her. "She fed on you?" Stefan asks. "Did I say that out loud? I guess I did. See you at home brother. You should really figure out a way to make her a regular vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan walks inside of the house frustrated with Damon and mad at Elena. He hands her a glass of alcohol. "It dims the thirst." He tell her and she takes it. "Damon told me." She says and chugs it down. "What happed Elena?" he asks and she looks at him. Worried that he learned that Damon kissed her. "What do you mean?" she asks and he stares at her with a blank expression

Don't play dumb, Elena. Damon told me that you fed on him. It didn't work? You're miserable." He tells her. "You're mad." She says noticing his anger. "Yeah. Yes, I'm mad because you went to Damon because you thought that I wouldn't understand what you're going through. You fed on him because you were so desperate." He tells her. "I'm sorry." She whispers, feeling tears coming on. "It may not have seemed like a big deal to you but it is to me. It is to any vampire out there." He tells her. "Stefan, I'm sorry. I just can't live like this." She tells him.

She gets up and covers her hands over her eyes and sobs into them. "I don't know what's happening to me. It seems like I'm always crying. Since my parents died, my life's been a never-ending funeral. And I'm tired." She gasps. "Your feelings are very heightened right now." Stefan tells her. Yeah. I know. But still, why am I crying? I'm so sick of crying!" she yells. "It's alright. Elena it's ok." Stefan tells her taking her into his arms.

"We're going to get through this." He tells her holding her tight. "I love you." She tells him sobbing into his shoulder. "I love you so much." he says back.

Stefan leads Elena upstairs and checks the time as he does. It's 1 AM. It's late. "We should go to bed." He tells her and she nods. She changes and gets into her bed. "DO you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asks and she nods. He goes in bed by her side and wraps his arms around her waist. "Everything will get better. I know it will. We'll make it better together." He tells her as they both fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stefan!" Elena yells as she enters the Salvatore boarding house the next day. "You left early. How come?" she asks as he walks down the stairs. "I've been doing research. On what's happening to you. There aren't many cases but there are a few." He tells her. "Than what do we do?" she asks. "I'm going to track them down with Caroline. She's a vampire too so she's fast. We'll be back soon. We're going to leave tomorrow, I'm going to get the addresses in the mean time." He tells her. Elena looks at him puzzled. "Why can't I come?" she asks. It's about her after all.

"Because, if it turns out to be some vampire scientist that's looking to experiment. You won't get hurt." He tells her. "So you expect me to stay here? Do nothing." She asks disappointed. "No, not nothing." He tells her curling a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're going to stay safe. Take care of Jeremy and Matt and Bonnie, you will also let me know if you suddenly are able to drink animal blood or from blood bags. " Stefan tells her. Elena sighs, slightly annoyed that she isn't allowed to join. At the same time she worries that Stefan might get hurt.

"What if something happens to you? What if some experimental crazy scientist captures you?" she asks and takes a breath looking into Stefan's eyes. "Nothing will happen. And any way, that's why Caroline's coming with me. We'll be all right. You just worry about yourself." He tells her and suddenly she gets whipped over with a feeling of guilt. "Why did I have to kiss Damon?" she asks herself. "Are you alright?" Stefan asks noticing the lack of color in Elena's face. Elena nods.

"Caroline!" Elena calls out in front of her door. "Come on. Come on." She mumbles to herself. Caroline answers the door with a smile on her face. She notices how pale Elena looks and automatically asks, "What's wrong?" They go inside her house and sit on the couch. "I kissed Damon." She confesses. "What?" Caroline screams from shock. She hates Damon. "Caroline you're not helping. I don't even know why I did it. He kissed me and-" Caroline cuts her out before she can finish. "There is no and. You did NOT kiss him back. Tell me you didn't kiss him back!" she tells her. "I can't tell you that. And I also can't tell you that if I wasn't with Stefan I wouldn't date him. I would." Elena tells Caroline and Caroline looks away, disappointed and feeling bad for Stefan.

"You're not being fair to him. You just chose him. And now you changed your mind? I swear. You're bipolar sometimes. You did this before. You did this when Stefan went full on ripper but what did he do now?" she asks. "I don't know. I love Stefan. I'm in-love with Stefan. But I'm also in-love with Damon." She tells her. "You're not in-love with Damon. You're in lust for him. It's far from love. Trust me." She tells Elena.

Elena shakes her head. "That's the thing Caroline. I'm worried that I'm in-love with both." She tells her. "Alright." She tells her. "That's all you're going to say? Caroline. You won't tell him right?" she asks. Caroline sighs with annoyance. "Why'd you have to make this so complicated Elena?" she asks frustrated. "Caroline, you have to promise me you won't tell. I know you're mad but come on." Caroline shakes her head. "I love you Elena, you're one of my very best friends but I can't let you keep Stefan in the dark. If it comes up, I won't keep it form him. But yeah, I promise I won't tell him out of the blue." She says. Forces a slight smile and says, "I need to pack. You can either stay and help or go." Elena nods. "Ok. Bye." She says and leaves.

She goes into the forest, acknowledging her thirst. "What have I done?" she asks herself. "Caroline's right. I complicated everything." She smells blood from afar. Shit. She holds her self together before dashing towards the smell. She see's Damon, over a girl, draining the blood out of her. "You're the vampire that's been doing all of this?" She asks angrily. There've been multiple animal attacks and animal caused deaths. She knows what that means. "Animal attack" actually means vampire attack. There are no animals in Mystic Falls, nothing dangerous at least. "Elena? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I was feeling guilty. But, I could ask the same about you. What _are _you doing here Damon?" she asks. "Why are you guilty?" he asks, she rolls her eyes. "Don't dodge my question. I asked first." She tells him angrily. "Why don't you have a sip?" he asks pushing the body towards her. Elena tries to stop herself but Damon keeps pushing the body towards her. "Come on, make your first kill. You know that it's going to happen. You knew it was coming. Drink." He demands. She gets on her knees and right as she's about to dig her fangs into her neck Stefan shows up. "Damon." He grunts.

"Elena, don't do this. You'll regret it." Stefan tells her placing a hand on her shoulder. She nods and slowly steps away from the girl. "Damon, get out of here." He tells Damon. Damon doesn't move. "Come on Elena. Drink." As if compelled, Elena steps back towards the girl, takes her wrist and starts to drain her. "Elena stop. You'll kill her." Stefan tells her. "I can't." she says in-between breaths and continues to drink. The light slowly drains out of the girls' eyes. "Elena, stop." He tells her pulling ever so slightly at her shoulder. "I can't!" she yells and pushes him knocking him off his feet and against a tree in shock. He's stronger fro age but the animals and blood bags don't satisfy as much as from the vein.

Damon gets closer to the body and s-checks the pulse. There is no pulse. "She's dead." Damon says. Elena turns to him in shock. "What?" she asks tears filling her eyes from guilt. "I killed her?" she asks. Damon nods with a grin on his face. "I killed her. You forced me to kill her!" she yells. "Stefan?" she asks turning at Stefan with an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm sorry." She says unable to look him in the eyes. "I'm a monster." She states on the verge of a breakdown. "I'll get rid of the body." Damon says dragging the girl by the legs.

"No," Elena mumbles. "What?" Damon asks. "Her family needs to know what happened to her. An animal-attack. That's all that happened. Right? That's all that ever happens in this town. You leave her body, Damon. You leave her body and get on the next ride to hell because that's where you need to be right now." She yells crashing to the ground and bursting into tears. "I hate him." She mumbles whipping her tears. "Hey, it's ok." Stefan tells her as he sits next to her. "No, Stefan it's not. This is what Damon does. And this is what Damon is making me do." She tells him.

"Elena, this is a part of becoming a vampire. It's ok that you drank from her. Damon had drunk too much already. She would have died anyway." Stefan tells her with a comforting tone of voice. "It's not just the killing Stefan. He complicates everything." She tells him thinking about the kiss. "What happened Elena? What did Damon do?" he asks. Elena shakes her head. "I'm sorry." She says sniffling. "What did you do Elena?" he asks with a straighter, harder tone of voice. "I kissed Damon." She tells him. There's a moment of silence. Stefan thinks about what his reaction should be. "I knew it would happen." He decides to say. "I just didn't think it would be so soon." He says. There's another pause. He's tired of it all.

"I can't do this Elena. Not anymore it would clearly be easier for you if I was just out of the way." He tells her as the quote 'if you love someone set them free, if they come running back never let them go again. Stefan had set her free, she had come back but she hadn't wanted to stay. Elena had merely visited only to break his heart again. "Stefan, please." She says out of breath.

He gets up and starts to walk away. They're over; she's in-love with Damon. He'll have to find a way to feel nothing for her. He'll need to find a way to stop loving her. But he still cares about her and she needs to be able to drink more than just human blood.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Caroline says running out of her house the next morning with her luggage in one-hand and car keys in another. She's walking and talking into her phone that's pressed up against her cheek with her elbow. "Alright Stefan, I'm heading to your place now." She says and closes the phone. "Bye mom!" she yells and heads on her way.

Caroline pulls up at the driveway seeing Stefan in front of his door with only a bag. "What?" she asks. "Where is your luggage?" she asks getting out of her car. "It's just on night." He tells her. "And two days." She states. "I have a spare of clothes and everything else that I need. Why are you so surprised?" he asks. Caroline laughs. "Because I wasn't expecting you to be such a miracle packer. And where are all of the addresses and information?" she asks. He smiles. "There's this new thing called a smart phone." Caroline grabs his bag and smacks him with it. "Oh my god, I know what a smart phone is. I apologies that I guessed that since you're over a century old you're a little old fashioned, but, I guess not. Now come on, lets go. She tosses his bag in the trunk.

"Where are we going? Airport?" she asks but Stefan shakes his head. "We have about three people and one of them actually lives about 35 miles away. It should take us around an hour." He states. And Caroline nods. "Thanks for letting us use your car. My car would require too much gas. It's a waste, not just of money." He tells her and she nods. Should she tell Stefan about the kiss? "How's Elena?" she asks. Stefan shakes his head. "She's fine for all I know. We broke up." He tells her without a change in voice. He doesn't even take his eyes off of his phone. "What?" she yells pulling over.

"Why'd you pull over?" he asks. "You broke up?" she asks ignoring his question. "Yeah. She clearly loved Damon." He states. "But you guys are epic!" she tells him. "I don't think she feels the same way." He tells Caroline. "What happened?" she asks, knowing the answer. "She kissed Damon." He tells her. "That's not true. He kissed her. She got confused and kissed him back. It's not the same thing." She tells him. "She told me that she kissed him." He tells Caroline. "She probably said it wrong. Stefan, Elena wouldn't lie to me. He kissed her first." Caroline tells him. "It doesn't matter any way. I told her it was over." He tells Caroline, pushing away the tiny smidge of hope he had gained. "Let's go." He says and Caroline starts the car and continues to drive.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, this has been useless." Stefan states after a long day of asking all of the people on his list about the reasons that they couldn't drink out of blood bags. "No, it hasn't. We found out that Elena isn't alone in this even if the only reason for their issues was a sire bond. Maybe there are some other cases." Caroline tells him, trying to comfort both her-self and him.

"There isn't any Caroline. I researched every single one. The only reason is the sire bond. But what if…" Stefan dozes off thinking. "What if what?" Caroline asks curious about what he's thinking. "Caroline, name one vampire that couldn't drink from a blood bag that wasn't caused by being sired." Stefan tells Caroline. "I can't, I thought we already covered that." Caroline tells him.

"Exactly. After all Damon is the one who told Elena that she couldn't drink from blood bags or from animals. That she wouldn't be able to keep it down. Later when he told Elena to come with him, she obeyed. The other day when Damon told her to drink from this girl, I told her to stop and she said she couldn't. What if what Elena thinks is love is actually just gratitude? That's why she kissed him back when he kissed her. What if she kissed him because it's what he wanted from her?" Stefan asks Caroline.

"Elena's sired to Damon." They both conclude. Right then Caroline gets a text from Elena; "Caroline, help. I broke up with Stefan and Damon took me to his room. He told me to kiss him and I felt like it so I did. One thing led to another and we slept together. I had sex with Damon and I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Stefan." Caroline finished reading the tested and her jaw slowly and slightly dropped as she looked at Stefan. "Caroline, what is it?" he asks stepping behind her and reading the text. As he finishes anger fills his eyes. Not anger towards Elena, it's not her fault that she's sired but it's in Damon's control. How could he do this?

"Let's go." Stefan says tossing everything back into his bag. "Stefan," Caroline says softly trying to get him to sleep on it before barging into Mystic Falls and ripping Damon's head of. "Why aren't you packing? We need to go." Stefan says tossing her jacket at her. "Stefan, calm down." Caroline tells him but he doesn't listen. "Why are you so rushed?" Caroline yells at him. "Because Caroline, I don't want her to do another stupid thing. Now, if you don't come I will have to go on my own." He tells her. "You don't have a car." She tells him. "I have super speed." He says and dashes off.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon after Stefan dashes away from Caroline, he shows up at Elena's door. Pacing from anxiety and excitement. "Elena!" he yells for a second time as Jeremy answers the door. "Jeremy, where's Elena?" Stefan asks impatiently. Jeremy first looks confused than guilt washes over him. I thought she was with you, at the boarding house but you were with Caroline. Stefan I think Elena's with Damon." Jeremy tells Stefan. Stefan's questioning face turns to an angry and nervous face expression.

Once more, Stefan dashes off. This time he goes to the Salvatore boarding house and enters in a rush. "Elena!" he yells going up the stairs. "Elena, I need to talk to you!" he says louder going up the stairs. He sees Elena in Damon's shirt walk out of his room with a shocked face expression.

"Stefan. I- I-" She stutters, not knowing what to say. "You slept with him." Stefan says acknowledging what he's just seen. His brother sleeping with his ex-girlfriend that he broke up with a day before. "Stefan, I'm sorry." She tells him apologetically. "Sorry that you slept with my brother or sorry that I found out?" he asks her, knowing that she's not sorry for sleeping with him. She's sired to him. "I don't know. We broke up." She tells him innocently, as if not seeing her fault.

"We broke up less than twenty four hours ago." He tells her. She stands there, speechless. "Whatever." Stefan says turning around and walking towards the stairs. "Stefan stop. Stefan, stop. You came here to tell me something, what is it?" she ass stepping towards him. "It doesn't matter." He tells her simply as he starts to walk down the stairs. "What was it?" she ask again more sternly. "I told you, it doesn't matter." He says and walks further down the stairs but Elena blocks him by dashing in front of him. "What are you going to tell me?" she asks. "You're freaking sired to him Elena! That's why you can't see all of the bad things he's done and that's why you slept with him!" he yells at her.

"What? No, that can't be true." She tells him confused. "That's why you couldn't drink animal blood. Because he told you that you couldn't. That's why you fed on him and that's why you kissed him." She takes a step back. "That's not true. I kissed Damon because I love him." She tells Stefan. Stefan looks at her broken hearted but repeating in his head that it's because she's sired.

"Do you honestly believe that? There's not a single part of you that considers that I'm right? That you're confusing love for the bond that being sired causes?" Stefan asks. Damon walks in. "Stefan, I think it's your jealousy talking." Damon states. "Really? Than why don't you tell Elena that she can drink from a blood bag? Let's see if it works." Stefan tells them.

"Stefan, go get a blood bag and Elena go sit on the couch." Damon tells them. "Here," Stefan hands Elena the blood bag. "Thanks." She tells him. "Elena, you'll be able to drink and keep down blood form blood bags and/or animal blood." Damon tells her. "This isn't going to work." Elena tells Stefan. She takes her first gulp and slowly drains the blood bag. "Wait for it." She tells them but it doesn't come. Elena obeys Damon.


End file.
